


Baby Sister, Baby Brother

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Don't worry I know where I'm going with this, Gen, I lied no I don't don't ever trust me, It already was, Raihan practically adopts Victor and Gloria as his younger siblings, Victor is just a shy liddol boy, Will this end up being a self-indulgent fic?, Yeah Sonia has glasses what are you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: Raihan always wanted younger siblings, but he never expected them to be his best friend's new neighbors.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan & Masaru | Victor, Kibana | Raihan & Sonia, Kibana | Raihan & Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Sonia, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. New Neighbors

Raihan was jealous. He wanted a younger sibling too. 

Leon had Hop. Piers had Marnie. Milo had Frey. Gordie had Kilie, and Miss Melony had been talking about having more kids. He understood that his parents didn’t want another child, though, so he stopped asking them a while ago.

He was going down to Postwick to help Leon and Sonia babysit Hop, like usual. He kicked rocks as he walked through Wedgehurst.

When he arrived at Leon’s house, he heard noises coming from the other side of the road. Probably a wild Pokemon, he thought. But it sure didn’t sound like a wild Pokemon. It sounded like a toddler. 

He sprinted away from Leon’s house and over to the one with the noises. 

A young woman, about 24, was working in her garden. He had never seen he before.

“Excuse me ma’am?” Raihan asked.

She turned around. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes behind glasses. She set down the trowel and stood up. “Oh, hello! Who might you be?”

“I’m Raihan.” the boy said. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

The woman laughed. “Makes sense,” she said. She had a heavy North Galarian accent. “I’m new to down here. Used to live in Wyndon before I got divorced.”

“I assumed so.”

She laughed again. “Well, what are you here for? This woman has nothing to offer you.”

Raihan shuffled his feet. “I heard a baby over here, I think.”

“Oh!” The woman exclaimed. “It must have been one of my twins.”

Raihan’s eye’s lit up. “You have kids?”

“Mhm! They’re 2 years old. I was going to take them over to next door for today. The woman’s son - I think his name is Leon? - said that he’d babysit them along with his own brother.”

“Well, I was going over to Leon’s too. I can walk them over if you want.”

“Oh, that would be a pleasure! Just be careful with Gloria. She’s pretty aggressive.”

“I’ll be okay.” Raihan said.


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan finally meets the twins. Gloria is not happy with him.

He was not okay.

The kids were adorable, no doubt. But as soon as he stepped in the door one of them launched at him screaming.

“HEY, GET OFF OF ME!” Raihan yelled, trying to gently push the kid away. The mother had to come inside and pry the kid off of him.

“Gloria Diana. That is a no-no.” The woman said, looking the little girl in the eyes. Now Raihan could get a good look at her.

Gloria, the girl, had chocolate brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes. She had a malicious look in her eye that Raihan was kinda scared of. 

He couldn’t see the other kid at first. Then he saw a little boy peeking out from behind the couch, holding tight to a Munchlax. He had the same brown hair and eyes as his sister, but he had a little curl in the middle of his bangs.

“Victor, honey, it’s okay.” the mother said in a soothing voice. “He won’t hurt you.”

Raihan smiled. Victor inched out from behind the couch slowly until he was clinging onto his mother’s leg. 

The woman gave Raihan a sympathetic smile. “As you can see, their personalities contrast greatly.” she said. “I doubt Victor will be a problem at all. Just be careful with Gloria.”

The woman looked down at Victor. “It’s okay sweetie. He’s going to take you and sissy to the neighbor’s for a bit.”

The little boy looked Raihan in the eyes, then his mother’s, and then Gloria’s, who was still pouting in her mother’s arms. 

Victor grabbed Raihan’s hand and started sucking his thumb. The woman sighed. “Oh thank goodness. He either latches onto you or he doesn’t like you, and I wouldn’t know what to do if he didn’t like you.”

The woman handed Gloria to Raihan. He struggled to hold her with one arm, as she kept squirming.

“Wan down!” She said. 

Raihan slowly put her on the ground, and she grabbed his hoodie sleeve. “Go!” She said, pointing out the door. 

“Oh, and Raihan?” The woman said as they were a few steps out the door. “You can call me Ms. Queenprince.”

Raihan nodded, and he and the toddlers made their way down to Leon’s.


	3. Triple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Victor get introduced to Raihan's friends and Hop. What could possibly go wrong with that?

5 uneventful minutes later, Raihan knocked at Leon’s door. His mother opened it. She was clearly ready to leave.

“Hello, Raihan.” She said, squeezing around him. “Just on time. Those must be the new neighbor’s kids. I’ll have to talk to her later. Goodbye!” she said hurriedly.

Raihan shrugged and Gloria squealed. She let go of Raihan’s sleeve and darted inside. Raihan heard a scream, followed by “WHO IS THIS KID?”

Raihan giggled. He and Victor walked inside and turned into the living room. 

Sonia sat shivering on the couch, while Leon was backed against the wall. Both of their eyes were wide. Hop was laughing while Gloria hopped around him, babbling random nonsense. 

“It’s okay, guys.” Raihan said. “She’s with me. She won’t hurt you... unless provoked.”

“What was that last part?” Sonia asked.

“Nothing.”

Sonia and Leon slowly inched away from their corners and closer to Gloria. 

Leon laughed. “Yeah, she’s just a kid. She won’t hurt us- HEY!”

Gloria had snatched Leon’s hat and put it on herself. The brim fell over her face, but that didn’t seem to bother her. She started giggling and jumping up and down. Hop laughed and said “Me now!”

Gloria put Leon’s hat on Hop. The little boy giggled.

Victor was holding tighter to Raihan’s leg than before. He could tell the kid was scared.

Sonia glanced over and locked eyes with Victor.

“Hello!” she said softly while kneeling down on the floor. “My name is Sonia. I won’t hurt you. See?” She opened her arms.

A few seconds later, Raihan had no little boy on his leg and Sonia had one in her arms. Victor was grabbing at her glasses, which Sonia didn’t enjoy, but she told him politely to stop.

Raihan sunk back into a chair. Leon was keeping Hop and Gloria occupied with his cap, and Sonia was holding Victor. Everything was going great. What could go wrong?


	4. This Was A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone help them

A lot of things, actually.

Sonia’s Yamper decided that right now would be the PERFECT time to wake up from his nap in the kitchen and come barreling in.

While Gloria and Hop were ecstatic, Victor started to cry. This clearly tipped Gloria off, and she started yelling at Yamper. This made Yamper bark at Gloria. Gloria fell down onto Hop, which made Hop start crying too. That made Leon’s Charmander wake up, who accidentally set the couch on fire. 

Everyone was stressed and crying at this point. All of a sudden, the fire was out, and Sonia was standing in the doorway holding a fire extinguisher. 

She set down the fire extinguisher, sat down on the charred couch, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

When she was done, she asked “Why am I the only responsible one in this house?”

“Sorry Sonia.” Leon and Raihan said at the same time.

“Sowwy Sonia.” The toddlers echoed.

She sighed. “No, you three didn’t do anything wrong. Why don’t you three play out front with the Pokemon?”

Hop and Gloria cheered, while Victor was more hesitant to leave the house. Sonia smiled, and he left. Charmander, Yamper, and Raihan’s Trapinch followed.

Sonia sunk into the couch again and sighed. “It’s difficult enough taking care of Hop, and now we have to deal with those two? I don’t even know their names-”

“Victor and Gloria,” Raihan interrupted.

“Okay thank you.” Sonia continued. “Gloria’s so aggressive and Victor’s so clingy and shy, I don’t know what to do with them!”

“They seem to really like you, Rai.” Leon said, tapping the arms of the couch.

“That’s weird. I haven’t known them for more than 30 minutes.” Raihan replied.

“How to get younger siblings; a speedrun by Raihan al-Abbas.” Leon said. 

Sonia and Raihan laughed, but that got Raihan thinking. Did the twins think of him as an older brother?

He shook the thought off. They haven’t known him for more than an hour. There’s no way.


	5. What are chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that I intended this to end within the same In-Fic year but I mean. Whoops

Three years passed since that day. Leon was the champion. Hop has his Wooloo now. Raihan, Leon, and Sonia had more friends and more Pokemon. But Victor, Gloria, and Hop stayed the same.

It was one of Leon’s few days off of champion duties. He took that day to spend time with his friends and little brother. That, of course, meant Raihan got to see the twins again.

Raihan hadn’t even stepped foot into Postwick before a Wooloo slammed into his stomach. He heard cheers and laughter from up ahead.

“SCORE!” Hop yelled. Gloria was laughing her ass off. Victor and Marnie didn’t seem to think it was very funny, though.

Raihan groaned as he sat up. Flygon came out of his Poke Ball to help his trainer up. 

“Hey, no fair!” Raihan yelled. “I couldn’t see you!”

“Too bad!” Gloria yelled back. 

The 4 kids walked over. Victor immediately latched onto Raihan’s leg. “Some old habits never die, huh?” Raihan asked. Victor just hid his face.

“Hey, Rai Rai!” a voice yelled from Raihan’s left. Nessa Lochlake was waving from Leon’s yard, motioning for him to come over. 

Raihan vaulted over the fence. Gloria tried, but failed. Raihan ended up having to pick her up and carry her over the wall. This prompted the other kids to get picked up as well.

As soon as she was over the wall, Marnie bolted for Piers. That made Raihan laugh a little. Figures, he thought. Running to her big brother like that.

Everyone was laughing and playing with each other. Miss Melony was helping Leon’s mother and Ms. Queenprince make the barbeque. Gloria and Victor never left his side. Not once.

Finally the night was over. Everyone was sleepy and tired. Gordie, Ms. Melony, and Kilie had gone home an hour ago. Nessa, Milo, and Piers (along with Marnie) left 15 minutes ago. It was only Raihan, Sonia, and Leon left. Along with the kids, of course. 

Hop was already sound asleep on Charizard’s stomach. Victor and Gloria were clearly struggling to stay awake. It took a few minutes, but soon enough both of them were fast asleep on Raihan.

Raihan almost forgot they were there while talking to Leon and Sonia. He would have completely forgotten if Gloria didn’t mutter “I love you Rai...”

Raihan froze. He smiled so wide he thought it would jump off of his face.

Too bad Ms. Queenprince had to take them home. Otherwise he would have stayed with them all night.


	6. Old Wish Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'M DONE  
> I'M FREE  
> Wow I was very productive today. Anyways this is the final chapter. Did you like it?

The years went on. Sonia became her grandmother’s assistant. Raihan, Milo, Nessa, Gordie, and Piers all became gym leaders. Gordie and Melony had their fight. The friend group fell apart. They didn’t talk to each other as often. 

Raihan missed the kids. He thought he wouldn’t see them again.

And then Leon endorsed them. 

He never expected to see Gloria, Marnie, and Hop’s faces in the crowd of gym challengers, or Victor’s in the stands, cheering them on. He never expected them to become such powerful trainers, to plow through the gym challenge with ease.

When Raihan saw the twins for the first time in years, it wasn’t as he hoped. Gloria was mad. Really mad. Victor said she was mad at another gym challenger because he insulted Hop. 

The next time, however, was much more pleasant. They hugged, talked, and generally messed around until Raihan and Gloria’s gym battle. She beat him faster than anyone else.

Raihan knew Leon would eventually be dethroned. He didn’t expect it to be the little bad-mouthed brunette girl from Postwick to do it. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

After the weird-haired idiots had been defeated, Raihan, Gloria, and Victor all decided to meet up and talk more.

The twins told stories about their journey, and Raihan told them about the many battles he’d been in over the years. The challengers that came and went. 

When he had to leave, Victor grabbed his arm and held it tight. 

Raihan laughed. “Some old habits-”

“Never die.” Victor finished. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“You should probably go now.” Gloria said.

Raihan nodded sadly. Victor let go of his arm and let Raihan stand up.

“But before you do,” Gloria said suddenly. “Know that it wasn’t Leon we looked up to as a brother. It wasn’t Piers, or Milo, or Gordie.”

“It was you.” Victor said.

Before he could reply, Gloria and Victor hugged him tight. “You’ll always be our big brother.” Victor said. “Always.”

As Raihan walked towards the Corviknight taxi, tears welled up in his eyes. The wish he had given up on. The wish he thought would never come true. 

He had a little brother and sister. They might not be official.

But they were his.


End file.
